


Morning at the Park.

by Judybrandtner



Series: Fraser Photography Universe [3]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Jamie and Claire find some familiar faces at the park.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Fraser Photography Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Morning at the Park.

It was the first match of Jamie's pub rugby league. The Sun was shining as people started to gather around the rugby field. Rupert had brought a big ice box full of beer for the adults and soft drinks for the children, while his wife had brought a big tray of sandwiches. 'Jamie, where's the missus?' Angus came to him with a cold beer.

'She's comin' with my mam and Jenny.' Jamie answered.

'How's that babe goin'? Lass or lad?' 

'We dinna ken. We want it to be a surprise, like we did with Faith.'

'I hope 'tis a lad. We need a couple new players.' Angus joked before left to greet another player, leaving Jamie carrying on with his warm-up until someone else called his attention.

'Jamie, How are ye?' it was Arabella, his ex-girlfriend.

'Och, I havena seen ye in ages.' Jamie answered.

'I've been workin' down in London.' She told him, getting to close to him for Jamie's taste, and touching his arm in a funny way.

'That's good. 'Tis a fine city. I was there with my wife for a wee holiday early in the summer.'

'You're married!' Arabella exclaimed, taking a step back.

'Aye, for a year and two months.' Jamie told Arabella. 'To Claire, ye met her at the party in the pub the last time we met. We have a wee lass and another bairn on the way.'

'Jamie!' As a cue, the Fraser women appeared in the field. 

'Da!' Wee Faith said, trying to wriggled her way out of the pram to get to him.

'Come here a leannan.' Jamie said, opening the buckles and lifting Faith on his arms and quickly kissing Claire. 'Do ye remember Arabella?'

'Oh, hello. How are you?' Claire politely said.

'Criochnaich Fhaighean.' Jenny said, getting looks from both Jamie and Ellen.

'Glad to see ye doing so well.' Arabella said with a fake smile. 'And Jenny, ye havena lost yer bite.'

'Suddenly ye ken Gaelic.' Jenny said, not ashamed of what she had called Arabella.

'I know ye, that's enough.' Arabella answered Jenny.

'Och, well.' Jamie spoke before his sister and Arabella got worse. 'Is anyone on yer life?'

'It is, his name is Jack.' Arabella answered, surprising Jamie as he could remember how touchy she had been with him just minutes earlier. 'We're here visiting my family and some of his who live here.'

Angus called the team as the match was due to start any minute now. Jamie went with the team as the Fraser women politely said their goodbyes and walked to where Rupert' wife was sat and took seat themselves to watch the match. The match was fun and Jamie's team won by two points, they didn't cross paths with Arabella again but they got a glimpse of her as they, with Rupert, his wife and Angus walked out of the park in the direction of the pub for lunch. 'I can't believe this.' Claire gasped.

'Och, doesna he look like...?' Jamie said as he also saw it.

'That's Jack, a cousin of Frank. They were always close.' Claire explained. 'If you think Frank was a bastard, Jack's is double the amount. He showed up at the engagement party with a prostitute. And that's not even the worst thing I heard about him' Jenny wheezed as Claire explained.

'That bitch has found her match.' Jenny laughed loudly until Ellen nudged her.

'Maybe we should warn her.' Ellen said to the family.

'Nah, it's OK. She's old enough to manage it by herself.' Claire answered, Jenny soon agreeing with her while they kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> Criochnaich Fhaighean- The Total Cunt. Jenny still doesn't like her.


End file.
